Lennox Blaze
Sam Blaze '(japansch: 'サム火炎), eine sehr starke und ehrgeizige Bladerin, ist eine der Hauptcharaktere der Anime und Mangaserie Metal Fight Beyblade. Ihr Pater: Sol Blaze, New-Sol Blaze (Metal Fury), Sol Erubtion Blaze (Zero-G). Ihr Bladerspirit ist mit denen von Kyoya und Gingka zu vergleichen. Sam konnte mancherlei Kämpfe gegen die beiden für sich entscheiden. Geschichte Sam's Onkel Samuel , nachdem sie benannt wurde, öffnete mit seinem Bey Nightmare Leone eine art Schein eines ägyptischen Tempels, entsperrte Sol Blaze und übereichte ihn Sam im Alter von gerade mal 4 Jahren. Sam ist eins von 4 Geschwistern (ein männiches und ein weibliches Zwillingspaar). Sie, ihre schweter AnaLisa und deren Brüder Caleb und Jacob Blaze entstammten ursprünglich, väterlicherseits aus dem heissen Ägypten, dass in Afrika liegt und wurden in der ägyptischen Hauptstadt Kairo geboren, wuchsen allerdings auch eine Zeit lang in Deutschland auf. Sie und ihren Geschwisstern wurde ihre Beys und das Beybladen quasie in die Wiege gelegt, schon von klein auf haben sie ihr Leben dem Kampf verschrieben. Als sie älter wude, bekam sie mit ihren Bey Sol Blaze die Aufgabe von Samuel , Gingka und Pegasus zu finden, um den Verbündeten Griechen, die den Zwillings Sol Blaze Bey besitzen wollen, bei den Plänen der Auferstehung von Atlantis zu unterstützen, aber davor eine ägyptische, namenlose Stadt aus puren, gefährlichen Orichalkum, aus der auch die beiden Sol Blaze Beys bestehen, ebenfalls wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Doch Sam erkannte, dass dies zum Untergang der Welt führen würde, trennte sich so von ihrer Familie und machte sich auf in die Welt um immer neuen Herausvorderungen und starken Gegnern zu begegnen, mit dem Ziel der weltstärkste Blader zu werden um die Pläne ihres Onkels und seiner Anhänger eines Tages zu kreutzen. Auch kahm sie in Australien an und lernte dort Melody Cimmerian kennen, eine starke Bladerin, die dasselbe Ziel verfolgt: Der beste Blader zu werden. In Japan angekommen, lernte sie Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Madoka und viele andere kennen, mit denen sie sich schnell anfeundete. Sam erzählte Gingka etwas von ihrer Vergangenheit und den verrückten Plänen ihres Onkels und bat ihn sich niemals darauf einzulassen, falls sie Gingka irgendwann aufspüren würden (was Gingka nie tun würde). Als Kyoya den Freundeskreis beitrat, freundete er sich sofort mit Sam an, mit der Nebensache, dass es zwischen den beiden anfangs ziemlich häubrig zugeht. Dennoch verbringen sie viel Zeit mit einander, ohne dass Sam anfags weis, dass er sie liebt. Trozdem geniest sie seine Nähe und seine lieber werdenden Gesten ihr gegenüber. Manche schöpfen mit der Zeit sogar zurecht ferdacht, ob da nicht noch mehr als Freundschaft zwischen Sam und Kyoya herrscht. Nicht nur da sie sich charakteristisch nicht viel von einander unterscheiden. Dies hat wohl auch etwas damit zu tun, dass es zwischen den Beiden seit dem ersten Blickkontackt sofort gefungt hat. Aussehen Durch eine genetische Mutation im Alter von 12 bekam ihr rechtes Auge eine ozeanblaue Farbe und ihr linkes wurde gold (bernsteinartig). Ihre wunderschönen, zweifarbigen, davor rotbraunen, Augen, erinnern, dank ihren oft ernsten Blick, an einen gefährichen Tiger. Greift sie zu ihrem Special Move "Blaze Execution", brennen sich ihre Augen glutrut, wie bei Helios. Ihre Hautfarbe ist etwas dunkler und ihr blauswcharzes, mehr als knielanges Haar wird hinten in Schultblätternerhöhe von einem goldenen Ring zusammengehalten. Es verdeckt leich ihr rechtes Auge und enige Strähnchen hängen über ihrer linken Schulter. Wie bei Kyoya ähneln ihre etwas längeren, spitzen Eckzähne den Reißzähnen eines Raubtieres. Metal Fusion bis Metal Fury Sam Trägt einen schulterfreien, weissen Matel mit rotem Rand an den Ärmeln bis hinter den Rücken, der an den Ärmeln und am Rücken das Symbol von Sol Blaze aufweist. Darunter trägt sie einen beigen Anzug mit 2 roten Knöpfen, shorz-kurzen Hosenbeinen und einem weißen Kragen. Dazu trägt sie goldgelbe, fingerlose Handschuhe, welche, wie Bandagen, bis hoch zu den Ellebogen gewickelt und an den Fingerknöcheln mit Metal stabilisiert sind und weiße, flache Stiefel. Auch trägt sie ein goldenes Band, das sie, wie eine Bandage, einmal um den rechten Oberschenkel gewickelt hat. Sam's Style hat eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit mit Fabia Sheen aus Bakugan. Zero-G Als Auftragsblader einer Elitezentrale trägt sie eine schwarzrote, bauchfreie Lederjacke mit dem Symbol von Sol Blaze. Dazu ein goldenes, bauchfreies Top, wiße Handschuhe, die bis zu den Ellebogen reichen, eine schwarzrote Lederhose und weiße Stiefe mit Absätzen, von denen einer am kurzem (rechten) Hosenbein bis hoch zum Oberschenkel reicht. Als Co-Direktorin der Elitezentrale (neben Kyoya) trägt sie ein weißes, kurzes, figurbetohnendes, trägerloses Kleid mit goldenen Knöpfen und dazu schwarz Highheals. Auch trägt sie (wie Hikaru Hasama in Masters und Fury) immer ein Buch der bei sich. Persönlichkeit Sam ist eine eher coole, vernünftige, dennoch auch selbstsüchtige, sadistische, zickige und spöttische Person, verliert jedoch einiges ihrer Gelassenheit seit Masamune Kadoya in Metal Masters dem Team Gangan Galaxy beigetreten ist. Man sollte einen Blader wie sie schon auf der Rechnung haben, denn sie weist einen unerschütterlichen Siegeswillen auf. Zudem ist sie zielsträbig, ehrgeizig, intelligent, machthungrig und absolut skrupellos. Sie macht alles um ihr Zeiel zu ereichen und tut nichts, woven sie selbst nicht provitieren kann. Samu Kaen macht sich schnell ein Bild von ihrem Gegner und kann perfeckt einschätze, wie stark ihr Feind ist. Auch ist sie etwas lebensfroh, liebt ihre Freunde und ihre Familie und würde alles tun um sie zu beschützen. Dnnoch weist sie sich eher als sture Einzelgängerin auf, die sich zu helfen weiß. Sam ist vor allem bei Kyoya Tategami gut zu sprechen, der besonders starke Gefühle für sie hegt. Sie kommandiert Menschen hin und wieder gerne herum (deshalb der Begriff "Sadistin"). Sie ist keine Person allzivieler Worte. Sie spricht Tatsachen, geht immer aus Ganze mit großer Power und zeigt ansonsten, größtenteils keinerlei Mimik. Sie hat keine Angst, ihre Meinung laut zu äusern und ähnelt Kyoya in mancherlei Hinsichten. Sam ist vom Wesen her ein Mensch, der sich nichts gefallen lässt und nur das tut, was er will. Zitat von Yuki Mizusawa: "SO HÜBSCH UND DOCH SO GEMEIN!" Zitate "TOLL, BIST DU VERTIG!? DENN DEINE RECHTSRUTATION WAR MEINE ZEIT ERST GARNICH WERT!" (nach dem Sie für Sam aus dem Kampf Bester aus dreien gegen King). "HADES DRIVE HUH!? DIESR IDIOT HAT MIENEN MOVE GEKLAUT!" (über Damian, als er gegen Gingka kämpfte). "DAS WETTER, JE HEISSER, DESTO BESSER!" (am Strand in Griechenland mit Gangan Galaxy) "KLAR DASS GINGKA SIEGEN UND DEN GANZEN RUHM VOR UNS ALLEN EINHEMSEN MUSS......FIND ICH ECHT ZUM KOTZEN!!" (nach dem Sieg für Gingka gegen Ryuga im Finale von Battle Blader). "BRENNE BLAZE!!!!" "BRÜLL SACHMET!!!!" Wissenswertes *Sie kommt mütterlicherseits aus Deutschland, väterlicherseits aus Ägypten (Norafrika).thumb|270px *Sie ist ein Blader des Sonnensystems. *Ihr Himmelskörper ist die Sonne, die sie vergöttert. *Ihr größtes Ziel ist es, die weltstärkste Bladerin zu werden und eines Tages Ryuga Kishatu zu besiegen. *Manchen war es nach einer Zeit schon unübersichtlich: Kyoya und Sam sind ineinander verliebt. *In Zero-G sind sie glücklich verheiratet und haben zwei gemeinsamme Kinder. *In Zero-G ist Sam Co-Direktorin (neben Tsubasa) und Auftragsblader der WBBA. *In Metal Masters arbeitet sie als Trainerin des Teams Gangan Galaxy und reist mit ihnen durch die Welt. *Melody Cimmerian ist eine ihrer besten Freundinnen und Rivalin nummer 1 aus früheren Zeiten. *Sam wird von Yu, Jacob und Tithi immer Samy (im japanischen: Samu-li) genannt. *Sam wird von Yuki mit "Fräulein Sam" angesprochen. *Ihr Name Samu Kaen (Sam Blaze) bedeutet übersetzt: "Flamme des erhörenden Gottes". Kämpfe Beyblade-Metal Fusion Beyblade-Metal Masters Beyblade-Metal Fury Staffeln Beyblade Metal Fusion Während ihren Streifzügen durch Japan trifft sie, in der Nähe einer alten Lagerhalle auf eine Gruppe, die sich Facehunter nannten: Fiese Blader, die jüngere und schwächere Blader zu unfairen Kämpfen zwingen um ihnen ihre Beypunkte ab zu knöpfen. Aber Sam machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen, direkt vor den Augen des Anführer dieser Gang: Kyoya Tategami. Da Sam einen Mantel mit Kaputze über dem Kopf mit dem Symbol von Sol Blaze, ober ihrer eigentlichen Kleidung trug, kein Wort zu ihm sprach und ihn nicht direkt ansah, konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen und wusste nicht wer sie ist. Dennoch wollte Kyoya gegen diesen mysteriösen unbekannten Blader kämpfen aber ehe er seinen Bey ziehlen konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden. Sie war gelangweilt und der Meinun: Der Anführer habe warscheinlich ebenso wenig zu bieten wie seine jämmerliche Gang, sie seien nicht einmal den Dreck unter ihren Schusohlen wert. Danach lernte sie Madoka Amano kenen, die beiden wiederum trafen auf Gingka und Kenta. Als Gingka vom Anführer der Facehunter Kyoya Tategami herausgefordert wurde, unterstützten Sam, Kenta und Madoka Gingka bei dieser Sache. Währentdessen trafen sich kurzzeitig die Blicke von Kyoya und Sam, was dazu führte, dass sich die beiden ineinander verliebten. Kyoya verlor gegen Gingka und traf danach auf Doji von der Dark Nebula um ihn zu trainieren, damit er Gingka besiegen kann. Aus diesem Grund löste Kyoya, nach siener Rückkehr die Face Hunter auf und kämpfte erneut gegen Gingka. Er verlor allerdings wieder gegen ihn. Als sich Kyoya Sam und den rest der Gang anschloss, wurde er und Sam von Anfan an sehr gute Freunde. Auch kämpften sie gegeneinander und Kyoya wurde klar, dass sie der vermummte Sonnenblader war, der seine damaligen Facehunter vertig machte. Sam gewann ganz knapp, was Kyoya allerdings nicht groß störte. Im überlebenkampf kämpfte sie gegen Tokiwa und stannt im Finale, zusammen mit Gingka und Kyoya, den jungen Blader Yu Tendo gegenüber. Gingka und Kyoya schieden aus und so kämpfte Sam gegen Yu und dessen Flame Libra. Sam verlor, lies sich die Schmarch der Niederlage aber nicht anmerken und Yu bekam den Gewinn, der dem Sieger zusteht (man darf sich alles wünschen). So wünschte sich Yu das Tunier Battle Blader. Sam reiste zusammen mit Kyoya durch Japan um Punte für Battle Blader zu sammeln. Während diesen Sreifzügen durch Japan kahmen sich die beiden immer näher. Sam gewann, zusammen mit Kyoya, eines der Qualifigationsspiele für Battle Blader, in dessen Finale sie mit Kyoya, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kenta und Yu gleichzeitig in einer Arena kämpften. Sam und Kyoya giengen in einem Unendscheiden als klare Sieger hervor, wollten sich ihre Beypunkte aber nicht Tilen und gewannen so je. 10.000 Beypunkte, womit sie bereits über den Pesum lagen, dass sie für Battle Blader benötigten. Später im 2. Virtelfinalkampf bei Battleblader gewann sie knapp gegen den starken Tokiwa, der sich inzwischen der Dark Nemular anschloss. Im Batlleblader-Halbfinale kämpfte sie gegen Ryuga, aber verlor. Im Finale von Battle Blader retteten Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kyoya und Sam Gingka vor Ryugas Dark Move. Beyblade Metal Masters In der neuen Staffel Beyblade-Metal Masters nimmt sie einen Job als Auftragsblader der WBBA an, um das japanische Team Gangan Galaxy zu trainieren. In Beyblade-Metal Masters geht es hautsächlich um die Beyblade Weltmeisterschaften, Die in Teamkämpfen ausgetragen werden. Sam soll laut der WBBA ihr Team fit halten. In den Ausscheidungs kämpfen gewinnen Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa und Yu. Da Gingka schon Anführer ist, weil er der Sieger von Battle Bader ist und dies, laut der WBBA Zentrale als Qualifikation ausreichte, wird Kyoya 2. Blader, Masamune 3. und Tsubasa Ersatz. Aber Kyoya wollte nur gegen Gingka kämpfen, doch weil sie im selben Team sind können sie ja nicht gegeneinander kämpfen. So ist Kyoya ausgestiegen und Tsubasa ist einer der Hauptblader geworden. Yu ist dann Ersatzblader. Der erste Kampf ist gegen das Chinesische Team Wang Hu Zhong, gegen das sie gewinnen! Bis zum Finale gewinnen sie, auch wenn es fast unmöglich schien. Nach den Weltmeisterschaften stürmten sie die HD-Coorparation um Dr. Ziggurat zu besiegen und so die Spiralkraft aufzuhalten. Sie stürmten Hades City, welche drohte dafon zu fliegen. Mithilfe von Kyoya und seinem Team Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, und Wales, Sophie und Klaus aus dem Team Exkalibur der europäischen Union, gelang es schlieslich dort hinein zu gelangen. In Hades City kämpfte Sam gegen einen namenlosen Blader, der als weiteres Versuchskaninchen für das Arrangementsystem unglaublich mächtig wurde. Es war ein häftiger Kampf, doch Sam gewann. Als danach Kyoya gegen Damian des U.S Teams Star Braker kämpfte, der sich ebenfalls den Arrangements unterzog, stand sie Kyoya im Hintergrund bei und bekämfte mit ihm zusammen, die Strapazen im Hades (ein Special Move von Damians Bey Hades Kerbecks, der das Tor zum Hades, die Hölle, öffnet). Nach Kyoyas Sieg küsste er Sam. Seit dem ist Sam mit ihm zusammen. Beyblade Metal Fury In der neuen Serie Beyblade-Metal Fury erhält sie den neuen Bey New-Sol Blaze, da in Sol Blaze einen Teil des Starfragments weilt. In Sol Blaze schlug, als er sich in einem illegalen Überlebenskampf gegen viele Hundert Bader gleichzeitig befand, das Sternbruchtück ein. Von Sol Blaze zu New-Sol Blaze ist auch eine deutliche Verbesserung zu merken. Sam hat die meisten Kämpfe gewonnen. Nur gegen Ryuga hat sie 1 mal verloren (Battle Blader) und 1 mal ein Unendschieden errungen. In Folge 5 von Metal Fury, als Kyoya gegen Ryuga verlor, Gingka und Sam kurz darauf gleichzeitig gegen Ryuga kämpften und Gingka nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Kampf ausschied, entwickelte sich Sam's Bey Sol Blaze zu New-Sol Blaze und erlankte neue Kraft. Dies führte zu einem Ausgleich zwichen beiden, beide Beys flogen in die Luft zu ihren jeweiligen Bladern und so brach der Kampf ab (Unendschieden). Dies versetzte Gingka und Co. in staunen und fanden so einen weiteren Legend Blader, der die ganze Zeit direckt vor ihrer Nase war, Sam. New-Sol Blaze besitzt Moduswechsel sodass er während des Kampfes, wie Cosmic Pegasus, den Modus wechseln kann. In einem Tempel, tief verborgen im Labyrint eines Nebeltahs in Afrika lernten Sam, Gingka und Co. einen Legend Blader namens Dynamis, den Wächter dieses Tempels kennen. Auch entbrannte in diesem Tempel ein Kampf zwischen Sam und Gingka gegen Sam's Bruder Jacob, der versucht Gingka und Sam mit nach Ägybten zu bringen um mit der Kraft ihrer beiden Beys die legendere geheime Stadt aus Orichalkum wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Sam und Gingka machten ihm klar das dies nur zum Untergang der Welt führen würde und sei dies schon schlimm genug, es auch eine andere böse Macht giebt, die den Untergang ebenfalls heraufbeschwören will. So schloss sie Jacob seiner Schwester Sam und ihren Freunden an. Dynamis erzählte ihnen das Schicksal der Legend Blader. Sam und die andern Legend Blader müssen den Gott der Zerstörung Nemesis besiegen, bevor er die Welt zerstört. Gingka , Chris, Kyoya und Ryuga müssen die Sperre von Zeus öffnen. Nur die 4 Blader können es machen, da sie die Kraft von Mutter Gaia bekommen haben. Sie sind die Blader der vier Jahreszeiten, nur die können die Sperre von Zeus eröffnen. Währenddessen hielten Sam und die anderen Legen Blader des Sonnensystems ihnen den Rücken frei. Als sie dies schafften wurde Nemesis tief in die Erde geschossen. Als es aussah als ob sie gewonnen haben, erschien Nemesis wie aus dem nichts auf. Dies ging nur weil ein Stück von Plutos Firefuse Darkhelm ( Fusin Hades ) in die Sperre von Zeus fiel und somit ein Loch in der Sperre öffnete. Alle anderen Legend Blader mussten erneut gegen Rago und dessen Nemesis kämpfen doch alle waren am Ende. Als sie einen Angriff starten wollen zerstörte Nemesis jeden Bey außer Cosmic Pegasus ( Big Bang Pegasus ) von Gingka. Als Gingka den Bladerspirit der Legend Blader bekommt und den Beyspirit von jedem Blader auf der Welt, konnte er Nemesis doch noch besiegen. Er erlernte sogar einen neuen Special Move der "Super Cosmic Nova" heisst. Nach diesen Kampf versprachen sich Kyoya und Sam ein gemeinsammes Leben auf zu bauen. Beyblade Zero-G In Zero-G ist sie mit Kyoya glücklich verheiretet und hat mit ihm zwei gemeinsame Kinder. Dazu arbeitet sie zusammen mit Kyoya und Kakeru in einer Zentrale, die Eliteblader rekrutiert, über dies beslang leider noch nicht viel bekannt ist. Auch hat sie immer noch Kontakt zu Madoka Amano, die den Beyladen ihres Vaters übernommen hat, Melody Cimmerian, die wie Hikaru in Metal Masters und Fury, die Assestentin von Tsubasa ist, und Benkei, der intzwischen ein eigenes Fast Foot Resturant besitzt. Galeria Me x kyoya kiss.jpg|Sam wird con Kyoya mit einem Kuss getröstet Me an kyoya neko style.jpg|Kyoya Tategami and Sam Blaze in Neko Style Scan ich.jpg|Sam Blaze in Lion-Neko-Style Scan me.jpg|Sam in Kyoya's Kleidung (Metal Fusion und Masters) meee.jpg|Sam in Metal Masters kyoya kiss sam.jpg Me.jpg Mfb kyouya x sam sex love by samblazexkyoya-d6mbksi.jpg|Kyoya X Sam Sxx-Love Kyoya x Sam Sex-Love.jpg 1368860 221596014667039 2063739216 n.jpg Kyoya x Sam are you ready to make love.png Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Legendere Blader Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charaktere (Zero-G) Kategorie:Gangan Galaxy Kategorie:Charaktere (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Blader des Sonnensystems Kategorie:Charaktere (Film)